


Gordan Ramsey Would Be Jealous

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Thiam and the Puppy Pack [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Cute Liam Dunbar, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, M/M, Mason Hewitt is a Little Shit, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Theo Raeken GETS a hug, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Thiam Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Theo is threatened in to making food for the whole precinct and Liam helps.ORTheo shows off some of his cooking skills.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam and the Puppy Pack [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838434
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Gordan Ramsey Would Be Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!

Theo was used to delivering food to the sheriff almost every day, so when he was cornered by the other deputies, he was shocked to say the least. There were four of them waiting by the main desk when Theo had come in with the sheriff’s dinner.

“We’ve seen that you have been delivering food to the sheriff.” Deputy Christians said, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“And we think that you need to pay a fee before you can go to his office.” Another deputy, Clark if Theo remembered correctly, added.

“A fee?” Theo said slowly. In his experience, the price that came with some things was quite heavy. He knew that they weren’t going to take his heart or torture him, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous.

“Don’t look as if we might eat you alive.” Clark laughed.

“We just wish you could make something for us too.” Another deputy said.

“You want me to make you food?” Theo repeated, disbelieving.

“The sheriff won’t shut up about how good your cooking is, and I have to admit, I’m kind of jealous.” The final deputy said.

“I guess I could.” Theo shrugged awkwardly. He had never expected to be cornered because his food was amazing.

“That’s great, now get in there before Stilinsky thinks we ate his food or something.” Christians said as she pushed Theo in the direction of the sheriff’s office.

“Come in.” Noah shouted when Theo knocked on the door. “Theo, just in time. I thought I was going to die of hunger.”

“Yeah I got a little bit held up.” Theo shrugged and placed the lunch bag on top of the sheriff’s desk. “Where’s Jordan?”

“Out patrolling.” The sheriff answered around a mouthful of pasta carbonara. Theo had gotten used to all of the officers, especially Jordan Parrish and would always ask if he noticed that one of them were missing whenever they were usually there. “He was getting a little antsy.”

“Hmm.” Theo hummed in acknowledgement.

“You normally drop of my dinner before you disappear. What’s up, kid?”

“I wanted to make something for the deputies.” Theo said after a while.

“Oh.” Noah was clearly not expecting Theo to say that. “What did you have in mind?”

“Maybe something that is easy to eat while here in the office. I’m not sure.” Theo said, deep in thought. “But I’ll need a list of their allergies. It might help.”

“I can get that for you.” The sheriff shrugged. “When are you planning on making all this food?”

“Maybe tomorrow? It’s a Friday and Liam will be free.” Theo answered.

“I’ll send the list to you tomorrow then. But can I ask why you are doing this?”

“I just wanted to, and they are always so nice to me.” Theo said, a light blush on his cheeks. Almost a year ago, he hadn’t been used to doing things for other people without getting something in return. Now it felt as if he wanted to do it from the bottom of his heart. Theo wasn’t used to feeling like this but after a talk with Liam and Jenna (separately of course), he had learnt that feeling like this wasn’t bad.

“They threatened you, didn’t they?” Noah smiled. Theo laughed.

“That too.”

“I’ll get you that list. Get home safely Theo.” Noah said as Theo left the office. He said goodbye to the deputies and headed home, a soft smile on his face.

*

*~O~*

_Busy tomorrow, Baby Wolf?_

**Not when it comes to you.  
What’s up?**

_Sap._  
I was wondering if you would help me make a meal for the  
deputies. They are threatening _me…_

**Want me to teach them a lesson for you?**

_Are you drunk?_

*~O~*

Theo smiled at the messages and pressed the call button next to Liam’s name. He fell face first on to his bed and grabbed a pillow to hug.

“Hey, baby wolf.” Theo said when Liam answered.

“ _Hey T. What’s this I hear about threats?_ ” Liam asked, a smile clear in his voice.

 _“Stop being overprotective, Liam.”_ Mason’s voice came from the other end of the phone. Liam had gone over to Mason’s house to study for an upcoming test that they had.

“Hey Mason.” Theo laughed.

He had become more comfortable with being around the puppy pack and they had clearly gotten used to him. They all seemed to fit together like a mishappened puzzle, with their odd quirks and less than perfect background. They all had flaws but managed to make do with it and balance each other out. Theo was glad that he had found people that made him feel at home the way that the puppy pack had.

 _“Hey Theo.”_ Mason laughed as he answered. “ _What did you need from Liam that you had to call him while he was studying?”_

“Maybe I just missed my boyfriend, Mason.” Theo smirked.

 _“You guys are sappier than Corey and I.”_ Mason said. Theo could see Mason smirking in his mind.

“Whatever.” Theo laughed. “I wanted to know if Liam was free tomorrow. I need his help with cooking.”

 _“Like a type of date?”_ Theo swore that Liam had squeaked that sentence out.

“If you want?” Theo couldn’t help but smile. “Come over, then we can discuss whether it is a date or not.”

_“I’m on my–”_

“Not now, you idiot.” Theo laughed. He could hear Mason struggling to breath, as he laughed hysterically in the background.

 _“Oh, sorry.”_ Liam said sheepishly. _“I guess I miss you too much.”_

Theo’s throat made a noise that sounded like a strangled cat. He and Liam had been dating for around three weeks, but he still wasn’t used to the affection that Liam occasionally threw his way. He had known that Liam was an overly affectionate person whenever he dated someone. Mason had explained just how affectionate Liam got and Theo was glad that he hadn’t been forced to make out with Liam every single waking moment of the day.

“I miss you too.” Theo said after he took a deep breath. “I’ll see you tomorrow, baby wolf.”

 _“Good night, T.”_ Liam said.

“ _Bye Theo.”_ Mason shouted _._

“Good night guys.” Theo said before he dropped the call. He laid awake as he thought about his relationship with Liam. He had never been in a relationship before while Liam had more experience with dating. It always made him uneasy with how easy it would be for Liam to leave him.

A big part of Theo knew that that wouldn’t happen, but Theo’s doubts didn’t care as they kept him up for a little while longer.

***

“Hey baby wolf.” Theo said as Liam climbed into the car after school.

“Hey T.” Liam leaned across and kissed Theo on the lips. Theo never had enough of kissing Liam. Liam’s lips always felt soft and his breath smelt of his favorite sweets. “What are we cooking?”

“We are actually baking bread. I had the idea to make sandwiches, but fancy sandwiches.” Theo said as he drove to the supermarket.

“Why are we going to the supermarket?”

“I was thinking that we could start by shopping together.” Theo said, a slight blush on his cheeks. Liam tilted his head and smiled.

“Look at you being all cute and stuff.” He said.

“Shut up, Liam.” Theo said, unable to keep the smile off of his face. Theo parked the car and they got out. Grabbing a trolley, the two entered the store hand in hand.

“So, what are we putting in these sandwiches?” Liam asked as they walked through the aisles.

“I’m planning on making a mixed meat sandwich. Obviously, there’s going to be a variation with the contents because of people’s allergies and preferences.” Theo said as he picked up a beef pack. He inspected it before he reached for another one. When he found the one he wanted, he added it to the shopping cart, and they moved to the next aisle.

“Are you going to make one for me?” Liam asked as they added some vegetables to the cart.

“Of course. Don’t you know that the chef’s boyfriend always gets to taste the food.” Theo laughed.

“Good, because I was going to strike if I didn’t get some.” Liam crossed his arms and smiled, seemingly mollified. Theo simply rolled his eyes and added more things to the shopping cart. When they were done and on their way home, Liam leaned in and kissed Theo’s cheek.

“What was that for?”

“I missed you.” Liam shrugged. Theo blushed but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t even sure what he was supposed to say to his boyfriend’s display of affection. They pulled into the driveway and off loaded the groceries. “Okay, what do we do first?”

“First, we wash our hands.” Theo said, smirking. Liam hit him lightly on the shoulder before actually going to wash his hands.

Theo gave him the vegetables that need to be washed and chopped, while he started on the bread. They were making sandwiches for vegetarians, non-pork eaters, people with allergies and people who ate everything. Theo and Liam got to work occasionally trading sweet words, shoves, and insults.

*

Theo was feeling very happy by the time they finished making the sandwiches. He was usually content with just being around Liam but cooking and baking with his boyfriend made him happier than he had been in a long time.

They packed the sandwiches and labelled them according to the preferences of the deputies before packing them in a picnic basket. Judging by the spiderwebs that had been on the basket, Theo was pretty sure the sheriff didn’t even remember that he still had it.

“Did you get the drinks?” Theo asked Liam as he took the basket to the car.

“Right here in the cooler box.” The beta answered, lifting said cooler box.

“Let’s go then.” Theo got into the car, followed by Liam. The drive to the precinct was silent up until they arrived and Liam placed a gentle hand on Theo’s.

“You don’t have to be so nervous, T.” Liam said as he kissed his boyfriend. “They’ll love it. Especially since you took the time to color code everything.”

“I didn’t color code it.” Theo huffed but smiled anyway, grateful for the lighthearted conversation.

“Then let’s go. I can already hear their stomachs growling from here.” Liam kissed Theo one last time before he got out of the car. Theo followed his lead and got out too. They both entered the building, food in hand.

“Hello Theo, here to feed the sheriff?” Clark asked as he was on front desk duty.

“We actually brought food for everyone today.” Theo smiled casually, but both males could see that he was nervous.

“That’s great. Put it in the break room while I call everyone.” Deputy Clark said, not giving them a chance to respond. Liam smiled and shrugged when Theo looked at him. The two of them then headed to the break room and took out the food from their containers. They laid everything out on the table and were done by the time the deputies and sheriff arrived.

“It smells heavenly.” Someone commented. A hand reached out to grab a wrapped sandwich before the sheriff’s hand smacked them away.

“I get first crack at it because I’m the sheriff.” Noah said. Theo smiled, trying to hold in his laughter.

“You can get from this pile.” Theo pointed. “These one’s are vegetarian; these have no pork and this lone sandwich is for Deputy Christians because she said she was on a diet. The one’s with names are the allergy ones.”

Theo smiled at the said deputy. She wasn’t really on a diet but had many dietary requirements that restricted what she could eat.

“You’re a doll you know, that right?” She said as she reached out to give Theo a hug. Theo hug her back, albeit a little awkwardly. Once the sheriff had his drink and sandwich in hand, everybody else reached in for their own.

“This tastes _so_ good.”

“I wish I was the sheriff now, he gets fed so well.”

“Is there more?”

“This sandwich really hits the spot.”

All of the compliments were making Theo blush. They were also making him feel uncomfortable. He had gone so long without being told that something that he did was right or good enough. It wasn’t like the Dread Doctors were going to give him positive feedback for things that he did, not even when he was a child. It didn’t help that they had considered him a failure.

Theo felt a hand hold his and turned to look at his boyfriend.

“Want to go home?” Liam asked, a soft smile on his face. Theo smile back and nodded. They grabbed the picnic basket and cooler box and slipped out without any of the deputies noticing – the sheriff gave them a small nod of thanks – and headed back to Theo’s car.

During the drive back, Liam softly rubbed his fingers over Theo’s knuckles. He kept this up until they reached the Stilinsky house.

“Come, you haven’t had a chance to try the sandwich. I even made it medium rare for you.” Theo joked. Liam rolled his eyes but followed his boyfriend into the house anyway.

Liam got to taste the sandwich and thoroughly enjoyed it before he headed to bed with Theo. The two of them climbed underneath the covers and cuddled for a bit before Liam spoke up.

“You’re really good at cooking, T. You are good at many things and cooking is one of them. I just want you to know that.” Liam said as he softly pressed his lips against Theo’s forehead, his arms tightening around his older boyfriend.

“Thanks Liam.”

“And I think Gordan Ramsey would be jealous of you.” Liam added. Theo simply laughed and hugged the beta tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two more works planned for this series before I close it off. I'm not sure if I'm going to do a part two to this but we'll see how it goes. I kinda wanted to have a Jordan Parrish (plus other) come(s) over for dinner thing but I don't think I'll do it. This part already turned out longer than I wanted it to. Anyway, I got to write the cooking story I wanted so...


End file.
